Time Warp
|artist = Cast of (DoB) (Halloween Thrills) (Main) |year = 1975 (Original) 2012 (Halloween Thrills) |difficulty = (All) |effort = (Broadway) |nogm = 6 (Main) N/A (DoB) |dg = Main series / / / Broadway / / / (Wii) / (PS3) |mode = Dance Crew (Main/DoB Wii) Duet (DoB PS3) |pc = Blue/Light Pink/Navy Blue/Red |gc = Black/Lilac/Red/Light Blue |lc = Blue |pictos = 67 (Main) |nowc = TimeWarpQUAT (Main) |perf = Main series Tonbee Cattaruzza (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) Céline Rotsen (P3) Mehdi Kerkouche (P4) }}"Time Warp" by The Cast of is featured on , , , and . It is covered by Halloween Thrills in games. Appearance of the Dancers All four coaches all wear Halloween costumes. P1 P1 is a man dressed like Riff Raff from Rocky Horror. The only difference is the jacket is electric blue and the shoes are red. P2 P2 is a woman in a doll costume. She has curly light blue hair and is wearing a large light pink bow, black eye shadow, a cherry red and light pink dress, pink thigh-high socks with a red stripe, and black platform heels. P3 P3 is a woman in a witch costume. She has black and white hair and wears a black dress with a blue collar and belt, and red pointy pumps. P4 P4 is a man in a rock star costume. He has black hair and wears a black and red tall hat, red pointed face painting, a red shirt with an arrow-shaped opening, red pants with black straps, and black platform boots. timewarpp1.png|P1 timewarpp2.png|P2 timewarpp3.png|P3 timewarpp4.png|P4 Background The background takes place in an haunted mansion with Halloween decorations (as if there is a party going on). There are some windows where you can see some trees and you can see that it's becoming dawn. At some points of the routine, the background changes to dark blue and shows aqua patterns in a spiral. Also, confetti can be seen raining down at one point of the routine. Just before the second chorus, P1 grows in size and the others briefly shrink down. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Put together your hands with your partner's. Gold Moves 2 and 5: Shake your hands very quickly above your head. Gold Moves 3 and 6: As the lyric says, put your hand on your hips. Time Warp GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 Time Warp GM 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 Time Warp GM 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 6 TimeWarpGM1&4.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 4 in-game TimeWarpGM2&5.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 5 in-game TimeWarpGM3&6.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 6 in-game Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Let's do the Time Warp again" is sung Just Dance 2016 Time Warp appears in the following Dance Quest maps. * Zombie Trivia * This is the third song from a Halloween-themed dance in the series, after Monster Mash, and This is Halloween. It is followed by Ghost In The Keys and Magic Halloween. * This is the first Halloween Thrills song in the series. It is followed by Ghost In The Keys and Magic Halloween. * When certain lyrics are sung, the dancers do the following steps: jump left, step right, hand on hips, knees in tight, and pelvic thrust. * This is the first song in the main series to have a zombie as a dancer. It is followed by I Will Survive, and Zombie routine on Just Dance Machine. * P2's avatar is unlocked when you reach Level 1250 on the World Dance Floor on . * P4 has a mask glitch: sometimes, his armpits have black small holes. * When P2 and P3 let go of each other after walking forward, their gloves will glitch into another color, which are red and purple respectively. Gallery timewarpquat.jpg|''Time Warp'' TimeWarpinactive.png|''Time Warp'' on the menu TimeWarpactive.png| cover timewarp_cover_albumcoach.png| cover timewarpquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover 97qabt.png|P2's avatar 97.png|P2's avatar on and later games 98rag.png|P4's avatar 98.png|P4's avatar on and later games 20098.png|P4's Golden avatar 30098.png|P4's Diamond avatar timewarpdancecrew.jpg|The Dance Crew time warp pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Timewarpp2gloveglitch.png|P2's glove glitch Timewarpp3gloveglitch.png|P3's glove glitch Videos Official Audio Time Warp Rocky Horror Picture Show Time Warp (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Halloween Thrills - Time Warp - Xbox Kinect Just_Dance_Now_-_Time_Warp_-_4*_Stars Just Dance® 2016 time warp 5 stars https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WORHcobPtOc Dance on Broadway Gameplay - "Time Warp" - High Score Of 97,500 Points References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs by Halloween Thrills